


Forgotten

by Foxflames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Pain, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflames/pseuds/Foxflames
Summary: Secrets are supposed to be kept right? Tooru has a secret that he’s been hiding from Hajime a while, but some things aren’t meant to be hidden, especially from your boyfriend...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	1. Secrets untold

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as a one shot but it got too long. Hopefully you enjoy it!

“Iwa let’s go. You always take too long changing,” Oikawa yawns, waiting at the door. “Calm down loserkawa I’m coming,” oikawa hears the response. He taps his fingers against the table impatiently before sitting on a nearby sofa. He sighs. “What’s he even doing. He’s taking ages,” he thinks.

That’s when he hears Iwaizumi coming down the stairs. He glances up. “Finally. You took your-“ he freezes. Iwaizumi is standing on the stairs and is wearing a black velvet suit with his hair parted neatly in the middle. The sunlight hits him perfectly to make him glow radiantly.

Oikawa struggles for words for a minute before mumbling “Iwa-chan you look amazing,” clearly shocked. Iwaizumi quickly looks away but Oikawa notices his tinged cheeks. A small smile creeps onto Oikawa’s face. He gently touches his forehead to his boyfriends forehead and Iwaizumi turns scarlet.

“I love you so much Iwa,” Oikawa gazes longingly into his eyes. “I love you too loserkawa,” Iwaizumi replies. Oikawa jumps back. “I’m being genuine. Can’t you see that,” he says offended. Iwaizumi chuckles.

He checks his watch then grabs oikawas hand in one swift movement. “Come on we’re going to be late for the movie. Let’s go,” he tells him while leading Oikawa out of their house. “And I wonder who would’ve made us late,” Oikawa teases.  
  


* * *

Oikawa sobs onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Oh stop exaggerating it wasn’t that sad,” Iwaizumi tells him. “Yes it was. The part where they were separated broke my heart into a million pieces,” Oikawa cried. “It’s a film. It won’t happen in real life,” he’s told. “Promise you won’t ever leave me?” Oikawa asks Iwaizumi with tears streaming down his face. 

Iwaizumi stretches his arms “well you are annoying sometimes...” he teases. Oikawa slaps him “ow I’m kidding. I’ll always stay with you,” Iwaizumi replies, embracing his boyfriend. Oikawa’s expression brightens slightly and he buries his head into Iwaizumis coat. “You’re adorable,” Iwaizumi says. The tips of Oikawa’s ears turn red and he mutters incoherently. Iwaizumi chuckles. “Let’s get out of here,” he says. 

“Only if you buy me milk bread,” oikawa sticks out his tongue playfully. “I’m hurt. All you do is use me for food,” Iwaizumi dramatises. “Consider this payment,” oikawa says before he plants a quick but gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips. “That’s not enough,” Iwaizumi protests. 

With that, Oikawa immediately kissed Iwaizumi passionately, his arms resting on his boyfriends shoulders. Iwaizumi is shocked for a moment but he kisses back, his hands smoothing through Oikawa’s hair. They’re both intertwined as if they have one body instead of two. After a few minutes, they break apart, both breathless and crimson. “Let’s go buy you your milkbread now,” Iwaizumi grins, his face still crimson. 

* * *

They both patiently wait at a table, having just ordered and Oikawa constantly tells Iwaizumi jokes. In response, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but a faint smile is noticeable on his face. When he thinks Oikawa isn’t looking, Iwaizumi sneaks small glances at him constantly. How did I get so lucky?Oikawa flashes a grin at Iwaizumi, as if he knew what he was thinking. It was times like this that Iwaizumi was convinced that the other could read his mind. 

Iwaizumi giggles at Oikawa and oikawa asks “what?” Iwaizumi replies “nothing” cheerily before quickly sneaking a picture of Oikawa eating his milkbread. Oikawa pouts and Iwaizumi immediately feels guilty. “It’s just you have a piece of milkbread on your mouth,” he chuckles. Oikawa gasps and covers his mouth with his free hand. Then, he reaches over to snatch Iwaizumi’s phone to delete the picture but Iwaizumi doesn’t let him. 

“Please delete the picture Iwa. If that picture gets out, my beautiful reputation will be ruined,” Oikawa begs. Iwaizumi doesn’t give in and simply kisses the top of Oikawa’s head. “Sorry love I’m not deleting it. You look too cute. Don’t worry, I won’t let it get out,” he replies. 

“I have a present for you,” Iwaizumi says, trying to change the subject. At this, Oikawa’s ears perk up and his eyes light up “what is it?” Iwa simply shrugs his shoulders and says “it’s at home” then looks out of the window, slightly smirking. Oikawa springs up from his seat immediately. I wonder what it is. He pays for their meal and drags Iwaizumi to his car. 

“Tell me please please please,” he begs while driving. Iwaizumis only response is a smile. 

* * *

Iwaizumi races up to his room and minutes later he reappears in front of oikawa holding a large box. Oikawa notices there are holes in the box. Maybe it’s just an old box. He watches as Iwaizumi carefully gives the box to him. “Whatever you do don’t shake it. And it’s probably best to open it on the table,” Iwaizumi advises. 

“That’s weird,” thought oikawa as he gently placed the box on the table. The box moves and Oikawa jumps. He looks to Iwaizumi who is trying not to laugh. His fingers curl around the edge of the lid and he lifts the lid. 

Suddenly, oikawa is knocked to the ground by an unknown force. By this point Iwaizumi is in tears laughing. Oikawa shoots him a death glare. What on Earth did he get me? Oikawa cranes his neck around to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. 

Startled, he yells but realises that they belong to a brown and white tabby cat. The cat flinches at his sudden outburst. Oikawa smiles, his eyes glinting. He looks over to Iwaizumi who gives him an approving nod. Oikawa smiles brightly. This is the best present I’ve ever gotten. “Name her whatever you want. Make sure you approach her slowly though. She’s scared of people because her last owners abused her,” he hears Iwaizumi say. 

Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi and asks “when did you get her?” He replies “about a month ago. She was really scared of me at first,” he reveals scratches all over his arms. Oikawa runs towards Iwaizumi and swoops him into a hug “thank you. I love you.”

Oikawa breaks away and slowly approaches the cat. He says softly says “hey... it’s ok... I won’t hurt you,” and slowly pads towards her. Hesitantly, she walks up to Oikawa and sniffs his outstretched hand. With his other hand, he strokes her lovingly. 

He turns to look at his boyfriend and says “I’m going to name her coco” Iwaizumi walks over to the two and she rubs her face against his leg affectionately. “It suits her perfectly,” was his response. 

* * *

“I think you should go for it. It’s a great opportunity!” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi. “Yeah it is but I’ve never been overseas before” he says. “Plus I don’t want to leave you and Coco alone” he adds in his thoughts. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s arm and turns him to face him.

“I love you babe and I don’t want to hold you back. Art is your dream you should go for it. I’ve seen your artwork and I know what you’re capable of. This could take your passion to the next level. It’s only for 2 weeks. I’m sure Coco and I will be fine so go. For me?” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi is stunned. “Are you 100% sure?” He questions. Exasperated, Oikawa yells yes. 

* * *

[At the airport] 

“Don’t forget to feed coco twice a day,” he tells Oikawa for the second time “I’ll miss you. I love you.” Oikawa gestures to his cheek “no goodbye kiss?” Iwaizumi laughs then plants a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s cheek. “Face time me every night,” he reminds Oikawa “I will, don’t worry. Now go” he motions for Iwaizumi to get on his flight.

He puts on a bright smile “good luck.” Before Iwaizumi walks away he pulls Oikawa into a hug for the last time. He checks his watch and runs towards his flight, only pausing to look over his shoulder at a smiling, waving Oikawa. 

* * *

[at home]

Oikawa’s phone buzzes. It’s a message from his mum.

Mama  ❤️ : remember you have your appointment tomorrow at 10am. Have you told Iwaizumi yet?

Oikawa: yes I remember and not yet

Oikawa throws his phone onto a nearby chair and he slides against the wall with his head in his hands. Large tears start to form and spill out of his eyes within minutes. “I’m sorry Iwa. You deserve better” he cries aloud. He quietly mutters “I’m sorry” while tears fall to the ground. 

Coco gently pads towards him and nuzzles her head on his right leg as if she could sense he was upset. He lifts his head up and gently placed her on his lap, tears still rushing down his cheeks. Oikawa gently strokes her fur. He whispers to himself “it’s going to be alright,” fighting a sob. 


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We uncover Oikawa’s big secret that he’s kept hidden from the rest of the world. The real question is: what is it? By the end of the chapter, you’ll know...

[a few days later]

Oikawa’s phone rings and he grabs it, leaping onto his bed. He immediately presses accept and Iwaizumis photo fills his screen. He finds himself grinning. 

Iwa: Hey babe I missed you

Oikawa: Iwa how’s France? Tell me all about it

Iwa: France is great. Remember how I told you about the Louvre yesterday

Oikawa: ...did you? 

Iwa: Yeah I did how could you forget. It’s the biggest art gallery in the world. I went there today and there were so many paintings. One of them depicted a- Oikawa are you ok? You look so zoned out. Am I boring you?

Oikawa: huh? What did you say? 

Iwa: are you alright babe?

Oikawa: yeah. I’m probably just tired. It’s really late here I’m gonna go to sleep. 

Iwa: but it’s only 9p- 

Oikawa: goodnight. I love you.

Oikawa hangs up the phone and buried his head into his pillow. He sighs. “I’m so useless. I’m sorry Iwa. You deserve someone better than me” were his only thoughts before he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

  
Oikawa woke up from the sun burning his eyelids. He rolled over to check his phone. 9:41. He had 17 missed calls from his mum. “Why is mama calling me so much so early in the morning?” He dialled her number. On the first ring he heard his mum yelling at him, “why did you oversleep? I reminded you yesterday about your appointment.” 

“Appointment? I don’t have an appointment,” he asks. His mums tone softens upon hearing this. “Honey do you really not remember? You have a doctors appointment in 10 minutes for your...” she trails off. Oikawa’s eyes widen and he shoots out of bed. “Oh my gosh, yes I totally forgot thanks mama,” he quickly switches off the phone. He rushes to get ready and dashes out of the door to his car to drive to the hospital.

* * *

He sits on a chair in the waiting room, fidgeting with a piece of paper as he impatiently taps his foot on the ground. He sighs and leans onto the back of the chair exhausted. 9:58. His palms were dripping sweat. 9:59. He ripped off his top button to stop the air from suffocating him. 10:00. 

“Oikawa Tooru please report to room 17,” a voice rang around the room. He shot out of his chair, nearly tripping and paces towards the door. He opens it and the doctor tells him to take a seat without glancing at him. 

“Doctor?” He timidly asks, “what is it?” The doctor lifted his head from his computer to turn to face Oikawa. He adjusted his glasses. “As you already know, you have Alzheimer’s. We have looked at your previous results and there’s no easy way to say this. If you’re lucky, you have a few months left. I’m sorry.” Oikawa fights back tears as an image of Iwaizumi flashes through his head. “I understand,” he stands up and gulps, “thank you,” he said before exiting the hospital. 

Oikawa breaks down when he gets into the drivers seat of his car. He dials Iwaizumis number but at the last minute, he changes his mind and deletes it. He sighs and rests his head against the steering wheel. 

Insecurities run through his mind, “why am I so useless. I can’t even tell the one person I love...” more tears stream down his face, “I’m sorry Iwa” he repeats over and over in his head. He groans and picks up his phone. “I knew this day would come eventually. I have to accept this reality and sell my tattoo place. I can’t be selfish anymore” He puts his building on auction before driving home, his tears not stopping. 

After a while, he forgets where he is and parks his car. Afraid, he grips his steering wheel and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “Where am I?” He doesn’t recognise any of the buildings around him. He takes out his phone and looks at the GPS. After a few long minutes, he finally remembers and makes his way back home.

* * *

Iwaizumi excitedly lays on his bed and rings Oikawa and his eyes sparkle when his boyfriend’s face fills his screen. “Kawa, I missed you so much” he grins but then notices Oikawa’s crimson, puffy eyes. He shifts uncomfortably on the bed, he knew Oikawa wasn’t one to cry so something bad must’ve happened. 

His eyes fill with concern, “Kawa? Have you been crying? What happened?” He silently prays, hoping it’s nothing serious. He sees Oikawa avoiding his gaze “it’s nothing don’t worry.” he pauses, “how’s France?” Iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head, “don’t change the subject babe. Whatever it is we can get through it together”

Oikawa furrows his brows, “I told you it’s nothing” he says, his tone rough and frustrated. He immediately softens his expression, “Iwa... I’m sorry. I just can’t remember where I put my camera. That’s all,” he finally meets his eyes. Iwaizumi sighs knowing that’s not the reason but doesn’t want to push him any further “alright babe... if you say so.” 

“I want to make you happy” Iwaizumi stays silent and thinks for a minute before grinning, “so kawa have you been working on any new tattoo designs” he remembers how excited Oikawa is whenever he talks about his new designs. 

Oikawa frowns more and shrugs. For a split second Iwaizumi notices a tear forming in Oikawa’s eye but it disappears. He tries to convince himself that it was just a trick of the light but he can’t. Suddenly he feels a pang of guilt in his chest. 

Why isn’t he opening up to me. He sighs, “kawa... whatever it is you can tell me you know. I won’t be mad” he looks up at him with puppy eyes. Oikawa’s eyes soften and he clears his throat to try to get rid of the lump that was in it. “I... I’m selling my tattoo place” he quietly whispers. Iwaizumi stares at him shocked. “Why? You love designing and creating tattoos” he looks at him slightly afraid of his response. 

“I just don’t want to do them anymore so I thought it would be better to sell it to someone who would use it.” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow “but Kawa you love your building. You’re passionate about tattoo designs so why...” he gulps “why are you doing this” Oikawa’s expression remains cold but his eyes remain soft “I’m sorry Iwa. I can’t tell you. I don’t want to hurt you” his voice is soft and Iwaizumi almost can’t hear him. The last thing he hears is the call being declined from the other end. 

“Idiot. You’re hurting me more by keeping everything to yourself” Iwaizumi lays back onto the bed. His thoughts fill with concerns about Oikawa and he can’t brush them away. He sighs and eventually falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m sorry this chapter was quite short but it’s because I wanted the next events to be in a new chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter which I’m excited about


	3. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Oikawa do... does he reveal the secret to Iwaizumi or does he do something else...?

Oikawa, on the other hand, couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tries. He remembers that the doctor told him that insomnia was an effect of Alzheimer’s. He lays curled up, stroking Cocos fur gently, trying to stay calm and not to break down. He lays staring at the ceiling, unable to rest his mind. “I can’t tell Iwaizumi. I can’t hurt him like that. I’m sorry. You deserve better,” Feelings of guilt and insecurities overtook him.

A few hours later, he checks his phone to see if anyone had bid on his building and to his surprise, it had been sold for $2,648. He puts his phone down. “At least that’ll help to cover my funeral” his eyes sadden even more at the thought. 

Normally if Oikawa couldn’t sleep, he would create tattoo designs but he didn’t see any point in doing it anymore so he lays in the darkness, carefully considering his next move. 

He sighs aloud, “I know what I have to do.”

A single tear falls onto his pillow

* * *

[The next evening]

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa concerned. His eyes trace his eye bags and he bites his bottom lip out of concern. “I should be with you right now” he thinks but stays silent until he hears Oikawa sigh

“Kawa whats wrong. You can’t hide it from me. I know somethings wrong” His eyes trace his dark circles once more. 

Oikawa feels tears forming in his eyes and turns away from the camera. He pauses for a minute “I’m sorry Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi blinks in shock since Oikawa never called him by his first name. He runs a hand through his hair, something must be seriously wrong. “Tooru...” Iwaizumi trails off, not knowing what could possibly follow Oikawa’s words. He was not prepared for what was to happen next. 

Oikawa gulps “I can’t be with you anymore. We’re over.” He immediately hangs up, not giving Iwaizumi a chance to reply. 

Iwaizumi drops his phone and his eyes widen in shock. He doesn’t know what to think. He tries to call Oikawa. It goes to voicemail. He tries several more times and no one answers. “Dammit. Pick up will you,” he grits his teeth out of frustration. 

Oikawa flinches hearing his phone ring and he turns it on silent. He curls up with his head buried in his knees. Large tears fall out of his eyes onto his jeans, soaking them within minutes. Oikawa yearns to call him back but his head told him what he was doing was in Iwaizumis best interest.

He feels as if there is an endless pit where his heart used to be and a numb feeling washes over him. He can’t cry anymore but remains curled up, his whole body trembling. 

Iwaizumi stares at his phone, still in disbelief. He knew Oikawa would never break up with him. Well that’s what he thought. Now he wasn’t so sure. He touches his cheek. His fingers brush past something wet, “...I’m crying?” He thinks “I haven’t cried in 4 years,” he gulps. He looks back at his phone again, carelessly brushing his tears away with his sleeve but new ones kept falling. “Did our 3 years together mean nothing to you,” he gulps once more as he dials Oikawa’s mums number, “I need to know what’s going on for myself.” 

It rings once. Twice. Thrice. He sighs and is about to decline the call when it connects and a quiet voice calls out, “hello?” Iwaizumi gasps and takes a moment to recollect himself. “Hello, Mrs Oikawa this is Iwaizumi Hajime,” he silently holds his breath. “You called me earlier than I expected. Did something happen?” He hears the reply and his eyes widen in shock, “you anticipated me to call?” He asks, his voice still reserved. 

Iwaizumi hears a low sigh on the other side of the phone, “yes I did. I knew he wouldn’t tell you.” Iwaizumi clears his throat before asking, “tell me what?” His voice trembles. “It’s better for you to hear it from him. I’m sorry Hajime” he flinches hearing his first name once more. “I understand. I’m going to come back early,” he says determined before hanging up the call. With that, he tosses his sketchbook on the floor and starts searching for flights on his laptop. “I shouldn’t have left. I don’t need art... I just need you Tooru. So please don’t do this to me,” he feels tears swimming in his eyes once more. 

* * *

Oikawa groans and stands up. He looks in the mirror and sees that his eyes are crimson and are puffy. “Why am I crying... I can’t remember,” he ponders and shrugs before going to wash his face in the bathroom. A pain strikes his heart and he doubles over in pain “what’s this intense pain. I feel like my heart is shattered. The doctor didn’t tell me about this,” his face flinches and he inhales deeply. He tries to shake off the pain and after a few long minutes, the intense pain passes and he’s left with a cold numbness running throughout his body. 

* * *

Iwaizumi frantically searches for flights, trying every website he could see. He doesn’t care if he has to use all of his emergency savings, he just wants to get back to Oikawa and make sure he was ok. “Just wait for me Oikawa. I’m coming.” He sighs and hits the back of his head against the headboard.

“Dammit. Why is there a storm now. The next flight to Japan is in a week. I need to be there now.” He bites his bottom lip, feeling uneasy. He calls his travel advisor to ask if there were any flights that were flying out; he has no luck. He lays back exasperated. 

“Dammit now what?” He looks at his laptop defeated. He sighs heavily “don’t you dare do anything stupid Tooru,” he warns in his head, wishing that they had telepathy. 

The conversation from earlier replays in Iwaizumis head several times and he feel as if a sword is stabbing his heart. His face writhes in pain and droplets of tears fall onto the bedsheets like a thunderstorm; all he wants is to hold Oikawa in his arms once more. “Why Tooru? Was I the only one who was in love? Did you ever love me? Or was it all an act? And why did you have to do it over the phone?” He sniffs and hears a knocking on his door...

* * *

Oikawa looks in the bathroom mirror and clutches the edge of the sink. He still sees tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably. Subconsciously, he touches his face, still staring at himself in bewilderment. His stomach growls and he quickly wipes his tears with his sleeve before retreating to the kitchen to open the fridge. 

Empty. 

He rolls his eyes. “I’ve been needing to buy groceries for a while anyways,” he slams the fridge door and pulls on his coat before slipping on his shoes. He’s about to leave the door before he freezes and quickly goes back to the kitchen. He grabs his phone “almost forgot. Ugh this is a curse,” he slips his phone into his pocket and closes the front door behind him but his house keys remain forgotten on the kitchen table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this angst filled chapter!


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s at Iwaizumis door? And what happens to Oikawa?

Oikawa jogs steadily to the supermarket, taking short breaks every few minutes to catch his breath. He sighs, “why am I getting tired so often. Is this another effect” he wonders but continues making his way to the supermarket. He wanders through the aisles and stops. “Wait what did I need to buy again?” He looks confused at the shelves. They hold a selection of bread but oikawa shakes his head. “I’m not even hungry” he sighs aloud. Slowly but surely, his vision starts to swirl and he stumbles over his feet. The edges of his vision darken. He tries to grab onto the shelf to regain his balance but his hand narrowly misses it. His legs are jelly like and he stumbles once more and he sees black. 

Thump

* * *

Oikawa hesitantly opens his eyes and a bright white light blinds him. His face winces and he makes an incomprehensible noise. His arms feel like they have weights weighing him down and his legs feel strapped to the bed. He feels the same stabbing pain in his heart but this time it’s not as intense. He groans and slowly moves his head to observe his surroundings. He’s in a hospital bed with a tangle of tubes and wires all connecting to various parts of his body. Great. Just great. 

He doesn’t have the energy to try to move aside from that, so he lays staring at the ceiling. He waits for what seems like hours when in reality it was just a few minutes and he hears the door creak open. He moves his neck to look at who it was but he moved too quick and a jolt of pain runs up his neck. He grips the edge of the blanket in pain and rests his eyes on his mum who had just entered the room. 

“Hey Tooru how are you feeling?” Her hazel eyes softly hold his. “Like shit,” Oikawa groans, “how did I even get here,” he wracks his brain for any memories but can’t come up with anything. “You collapsed at the supermarket,” he hears the response. So simple. Yet unrealistic. It was unfair. Why me. Out of everyone. Why me. 

He watches his mum take out a container of food and offer it to him. He shakes his head slightly “not hungry,” she sighs and places it on the table next to him. She takes the seat next to him and looks up at him with a cold stare. “You didn’t tell Hajime did you? Don’t try to lie about it,” her stare pierces Oikawa yet when she says Iwaizumis name the pain in his heart intensifies. He rubs the back of his neck “no... I haven’t told him...” 

He hears his mum sigh aloud and the feeling in his chest tightens. After a few moments of silence she finally speaks in a timid voice “you didn’t break up with him did you...” Oikawa looks at her confused when the memory floods back to him. He looks down at his two hands, a million different things running through his mind. The dull aching feeling in his heart intensifies. 

He looks up at the other terrified. She looks at him concerned but immediately understands. She pulls him into a hug gently and softly strokes his hair as if he was a child. He doesn’t pull away, instead he silently sobs into her arms. “I didn’t mean to hurt him,” he chokes “I was just scared” she hushes him “I’m sure he’ll understand Tooru.”

* * *

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks for the thousandth time, still in disbelief. The girl standing in the doorway nods “we’re driving out in 2 days and then we’ll take the ferry after. It’ll take around 4 days to get there but...” she trails off and shrugs. Iwaizumi smiles and wipes his face with the back of his hand “thank you so much. I’ll never forget this” he finally breathes a sigh of relief. 

She nods and leaves a paper on the desk “my contact information is there. My names Ashley. Meet me and my friends outside the Louvre in 2 days at 10am sharp” Iwaizumi nods and watches her leave. He lays back exasperated on the bed, a faint smile visible on his face “I’ll finally see you again” was his only thought before he fell asleep. 

* * *

Oikawa sniffs and finally releases himself from his mums arms. He wipes his face and turns away from her. “I just wanted what was best for him,” he contemplates whether it was the right decision “I know Tooru. You always have” she glances at her phone “you should get some rest now. I’ll watch over you,” she lays a hand on his forehead and Oikawa feels his heavy eyes drooping and soon he falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter


	5. Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Iwaizumi get back to Japan? What happens to Oikawa?

Oikawa wakes up a few minutes later and finds himself unable to fall asleep any longer. He stays still for a minute, staring at the ceiling and wondering what he should do. He could hear his mums muffled voice outside the door and he wanted to get up but he had no energy. His gaze settles on the food container that he saw earlier but he still didn’t have much of an appetite even though his body was calling for food. With great effort, he rolls over and stares at the wall. 

His face was much paler than it used to be and his eyes carried dark bags which weren’t present a few days ago. His once sparkling eyes were now numb as he didn’t see much point in living now that he thought Iwaizumi hated him. Every minute staring at the wall pains him more and more yet he stays silent. 

* * *

[2 days later]

Iwaizumi stands outside the Louvre at 9:55am. He got there early as he was anxious about being late and being left behind. He notices a familiar figure and he smiles when it comes closer to him. He tightens the grip on his suitcase and waves. “Hey Ashley right?” The girl nods softly, her silky brown hair glittering in the sunlight. She leads him to a van with a few other people already sitting and he hops in. 

* * *

Oikawa is getting sicker by the day, there’s no doubt about that. He’s been permanently hospitalised and he doesn’t have enough energy to get up anymore, so he lays observing his surroundings. On a few occasions, his mum tried to get him to eat but he couldn’t so the doctors hooked him onto several IV tubes to feed him that way instead. 

Although he was getting the correct nutrients, a significant weight loss was noticeable. His once healthy and strong body was now much thinner and was so pale that his veins were easily visible, even from far away. His mum noticed this immediately and she always wore a worried look, though she wouldn’t dare to say anything to Oikawa. 

* * *

Iwaizumi awkwardly sits in a corner, observing everyone else who were chatting. Ashley notices him looking standoffish and she goes over to him. “Hey,” she flashes a shy but cute smile at him. He nods in reply, not knowing what to say. 

“I don’t mean to be nosy but why were you so desperate to get back to Japan?” She inquisitively asks. He feels a lump in his throat and looks at her in the eyes. “My boyfriend needs me,” the words easily slip out of his mouth as if he had rehearsed them a million times before. She smiles “I figured it was something like that,” Iwaizumi notices a sadness flash in her eyes for a brief moment but it passes so he tries to disregard it. “You should try to relax though. It’s a long drive but we’ll get there, don’t worry,” she offers him another smile, this time it’s a sadder smile before walking back over to a small group of girls. 

He watches her for a few moments and ponders over why she even talked to him in the first place. He decides it’s nothing and puts in his headphones to try to take his mind off of everything. He leans onto the back of his seat and tries to send a mental message to Oikawa saying ‘I’ll be there soon so wait for me’, but it doesn’t work. He sighs defeated, but hope still remains. 

* * *

[the next day]

Oikawa is nearly unrecognisable. His once bouncy hair now lay defeated. His attitude has changed dramatically too. He used to be strong and resilient but now all he is, is a boy, scared of forgetting everything he loves.

His mum stays by his side every minute of the day, praying he will get better, though she knows that nothing can be done; still she doesn’t leave his side, not once. 

Oikawa turns his eyes to look at the woman who enters his room, as he has no energy to move. For a minute he doesn’t recognise her frizzy brown hair or her gentle smile. His eyes widen in fear, but the moment passes and he remembers once again. A wave of guilt hits him for not remembering his own mother. 

His mum looks at him timidly, as if she could read his thoughts and she sits on the chair next to him, silently observing him. After a while, she strokes his hair and whispers reassuring words to him, as if she was trying to convince herself more than him. 

* * *

Iwaizumi taps his foot impatiently. He knew, of course, that it would take 2 days to get back and he was grateful for Ashley and her friends for giving him a way to get back home, but he still had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help but assume the worst. “What is he’s hurt or worse...” were the only thoughts racing through his mind. 

He knew that Oikawa would typically try to carry the burden of anything all by himself, which only made Iwaizumi want to be by his side even more. He couldn’t help but wonder what was so bad that he had to break up with him. He didn’t understand and he wanted to know why it had to be this way. 

He sighs aloud which makes Ashley glance over him, worried, but she doesn’t say anything. He silently turns his head away and watches the blur of trees outside of the window, his mind drifting into a trail of worries and thoughts all related to his boyfriend - he still won’t accept the breakup. 

* * *

“Sorry for being a burden” Oikawa laughs weakly, looking at his mum “I-“ he coughs strongly. It’s true that his speech had decreased significantly but that wouldn’t stop him from smiling he wouldn’t worry anyone. Now, he could only speak a few sentences at a time. She looks at him with gentle eyes and softly pinches his cheeks “you’re not a burden Tooru. Don’t ever say that again. I love you,” Oikawa’s smile slightly widens hearing that. “I love you too“ he whispers. He zones back out, a numb expression overtaking his face. 

——

[the next day] 

Iwaizumi hops out of the coach and spots Ashley’s figure a few metres away from him. He slowly approaches her and thanks her for the trip. She shyly nods, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks. Before turning back to her friends, she gives Iwaizumi a few notes. He looks at her confused and she shrugs before saying “you might need some cash. Good luck with your boyfriend”. He watches her disappear and looks at the money in his hands. He smiles gratefully before calling a taxi to get to his house. 

He knocks once. Twice. Thrice. No one opens. He quickly unlocks the door and darkness greets him. He hears gentle footsteps padding towards him and he becomes alert. He hears a tearful meow and his tense body relaxes. He scoops up coco in his arms and buries his face in her fur. “Hey coco, where’s kawa” he murmurs, knowing fully well she couldn’t reply but he was glad to see her once again. After a while, he sets her down and refills her water and food bowl before searching his house for Oikawa. 

“Kawa!” He yells. No reply. He searches all the rooms in the house. With every room he checks, the pain in his heart increases. He checks their room last. It’s empty. They’re all empty. He feels something wet fall on his hand and within seconds he feels his cheeks being flooded with tears. He sits on the bed, hiding his head in his hands.   


Alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
